You Will Lose Everything
by Sofie H
Summary: It's hard to leave all you know behind. And sometimes things change too much. Sometimes for the good. . Other times for the worse.  One Chance. Two People. Three Words.
1. Miss Swan?

You Will Lose Everything

by Sofie Haugaard.

[Part 1 - Miss Swan?

---

''Miss. Swan!?. Miss. Swan, Its time for you to get up.'' Elisabeth was awaken by her house elfs, Snowy's, voice telling her to get up.   
''Miss. Swan?'' ''Yeah yeah I am awake.'' she softly said, not daring to open her eyes fully knowing that her room was full of the morning light, shining trough her window. Elisabeth heard Snowy disappear, and she finally decided to open her eyes.  
She blinked a couple of times, just to get used to the light. She looked to her right, at her night table. And right there, on the table, there was a picture.  
A picture of her mother, laughing and smiling out at her.  
She couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. But then she remembered it.

Her mothers funereal.

**FLASHBACK**

Elisabeth was standing next to her mothers tombstone. Everyone else was gone by now, even her father, Elisabeth had thought it to be him who would have been the last one to go, but apparently not. She was desperately trying to hold her tears inside. Her angel was gone; Elisabeth had always called her angel. She just never wanted her to really become an angel. ''It's always the good ones that dies first, I guess the angels needed you sooner than I thought.'' She said softly. She leaned down and put the rose on top of all the other ones. ''But sleep well mother, you will always be in my heart . . . Goodnight.'' Elisabeth just wanted to get out of there. The graveyard. So she hurried trough the big gates very fast and into the car where her father was. Now it was just he and she . . . And that scared her.

**End Of Flashback**

Elisabeth then decided it was time to get dressed. She walked sleepily over to her dresser. It was a hot summer day so she wanted to wear a dress. She took out a beautiful red dress but it was an evening dress. ''No no. It has to be a summer dress she thought.'' After 10 minutes searching for a dress, Elisabeth finally found one she wanted to wear. It was off white, and fitted perfectly to her blonde hair.

Elisabeth took the dress on, and found her way to the mirror. She saw a tall girl, but not too tall girl at the age of sixteen. A girl that was a little to thin after her opinion. She knew that she was tall and thin, and she liked it that way. She also saw a girl with blonde, slightly curled locks and she loved it. It was long, glamorous and shining. So basically, Elisabeth was happy about herself. She had looks, intelligence, she had a house to live in, house elfs to do the cleaning, and friends at her amazing school 'Sankt Kristina', yep thats the name of Elisabeths school. She lived a little outside Odense, in Denmark.

(Even troughs she lives in Denmark she just talk English. . . Or else you wouldn't could understand her. -.-)

Elisabeth knew her father wouldn't be very happy about her when she came downstairs. Elisabeth could already hear his voice in her head. ''God, Elisabeth. Go take something else on. It's a too long V cut. Its time you start behaving like a lady.'' And just In the middle of her thoughts, Elisabeth was interrupted by her house elf. ''Miss. Swan, Miss. Swan! Your father wants to see you. He says he has something very important he wants to talk to you about.'' Snowy said. ''Ohh okay Snowy, just let him know that I'll be downstairs in a minute.'' She said slowly looking away from the mirror and giving Snowy a caring smile. ''I will do so, Miss!'' She said before disappearing. ''Wauw, he hasn't even seen my cloth yet and he already wants to talk to me.'' Elisabeth whispered.  
She looked back at the mirror one last time before turning around to grab a pair of shoes. She wanted the shoes to match her dress, but she had to hurry. Elisabeth didn't want her father to get mad.  
It didnt take her long to find the shoes. It was more to get them on. But she managed.

Elisabeth ran out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where she knew her father would be.  
And she was right. He was. ''I have something very important to talk to you about, Elisabeth.'' He said slowly turning around to face her. His hands behind his back.  
He looked so serious. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. And then open it again and then closing it again. Then he looked Elisabeth up and down and said. ''God, Elisabeth. What is that you are wearing? It's a too long V cut. Jesus, why are you always doing this? Your clothes, it's too revealing. Its time you start behaving like a lady.'' And there it was she thought. ''Look father, I am sixteen years old. I do think I am capable of picking my own clothes, Thank you very much.'' Elisabeth said, getting a little annoyed at her father. ''We can talk about this later, Elisabeth.'' He said. ''I have a very important announcement to make..'' ''What?'' she said. Now getting a little curious. He looked her straight in the eyes and said.  
''Were moving.'' 


	2. She was leaving for good

You Will Lose Everything

By Sofie Haugaard.

Chatper 2; She was leaving for good.

---

''Hahah, yeah right. Now, what did you really want to tell me?'' Elisabeth said. She knew he wasn't joking. He was serious. Serious as hell. But she didn't want to believe him. Things were going well for Elisabeth. She had friends she loved and who loved her, good grades, she was popular and she loved her school. So no, this couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

''No, I'm not joking Elisabeth. We're moving. To England to be exact . . . a little outside London.'' Her father said, his face expression, still the same as before. ''But, but . . .'' ''No buts'. We're moving and that's it''. No! I'm not moving, she thought.

''What about my school? I'm still going to attend Sankt Kristina, right?'' Elisabeth said, desperately keeping her hope up. And then, there it was. The horrible sound of a . . .

''_No_. I have transferred you to another magic school. Closer to our new home.'' her father said.

Still with that stern look on his face. ''But . . . No! I'm not moving. I'm happy here father. I don't care. You just don't understand a thing do you? . God, Your pathetic . . . Your. . Your. . YOU'RE FUCKING IDIOTIC. YOUR JUST SO IGNORANT THAT I CANT EVEN PUT WORDS ON IT. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME, DO YOU? YOUR JUST SO FUC. . '' **SLAP**.

Elisabeth took her hand up to her cheek to feel it. It was warm. . Hot.

It took her some time to figure out what just had happened . . . He had hit her.

Elisabeth wanted to say something but she just couldn't. She wanted to defend herself. Telling him that he had no right to do that. But she kept her mouth shut.

''DO NOT EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOUNG LADY. WE'RE MOVING AND THAT'S IT! AND DO NOT EVER CALLL ME IDIOTIC, STUPID OR IGNORANT EVER AGAIN. IF YOU DO, IT WILL BE A LOT MORE THAN A SLAP. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?.'' Elisabeth nodded quickly.

She had not expected that.

He started to calm down. She could still see the fury in his eyes, but his voice was a worrier worth. ''Now, go pack some backs with the most important things. The rest will be brought to our new home. And you will as well have to pack some bags for your new school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'' her father said, calming a little more down for every word he said.

''Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandskab?'' Elisabeth asked. ''Yes.'' He said ''Now go pack you bags Elisabeth. You have 4 hours.''

And with that he turned around and left Elisabeth standing there dumbfound not knowing whether to go or just keep standing there.

She choused the first.

She went up to her room, not really looking at anything. Hearing anything. Feeling anything.

This couldn't be right. It just couldn't. She didn't really cared about packing right now. So the thoughts just started to flew inside her head.

No, I can't move. My friends? Ohh God, my friends. I'm probably going to loose contact with my friends. And.. And Hogwarts? I don't know anyone there. They'll probably don't even like me. OHH GOD! IM GONNA BE A NEWBIE!

Elisabeth didn't want to think more about it. So what else was there to do than pack?

She started with one trunk. But one trunk became to two trunks. And two to three.

She knew this wasn't going anywhere. She wanted so much with her to Hogwarts. Elisabeth then decided to use a shrinking spell.

She knew she wasn't allowed, but as long her father was in the house no one would know.

She just needed to have two things on her. She could bear to lose it. The first thing was a heart shaped watch from her mother. That was one of the few things she had from her. And then, the second thing Elisabeth couldn't bare to lose was a key. She did not know what it was meant for. But her mother had given her the key on her death day and given Elisabeth her last words with her ''sometimes people just need a second chance''. The words still echoed in Elisabeth's mind. That was the last time Elisabeth saw her mother. She had been murdered the same day. She had never discovered how. And she had given up trying to figure it out.

Elisabeth closed her eyes and brought the key up to her heart before putting it in her purse.

She walked down to the kitchen levitating the trunk before her.

When she came to the door that brought them to the road, her father came in.

''Good, you're here. Put your trunks there, the house elves will take them.'' Elisabeth did as she was told.

She got in the car and soon after, they were driving down the road.

She was leaving for good now.


	3. She stepped inside the fireplace

You Will Lose Everything

By Sofie Haugaard.

-

Chapter 3; She stepped inside the fireplace.

---

As Elisabeth sat there in the car, she took a good look at her father. He had changed so much since the death of his wife. Instead of the slightly light brown hair he had had before, it was now a very dark brown. He also had a very pale skin now. Elisabeth had not seen her father smile for a long time now. The picture of a smile on his face was now slightly fading away.

Ohh, how she missed how he used to be.

Funny, happy? Where did all that go? How did he become so serious?

It felt like that they were somewhat falling more and more apart for every second that passed. She missed him.

Elisabeth started to look out at the window feeling faintly tired. And soon after, she fell asleep.

Elisabeth was then awaken by a loud **BUMB**. She looked out the window and found that they were at a huge manor. So much bigger than the house Elisabeth and her father, John, had been living in. Sure, she could get used to this.

Elisabeth and her father started to walk up the path to their new home.

When they stepped inside the door Elisabeth mouth dropped wide open.

It was beautiful. It was like a long hall with paintings on the wall. A red carpet was laying across the floor. It was just beautiful.

'Your room is on the third floor, down the hall, past three doors and then to the right. Understood?'' Elisabeth's father said looking faintly down at her. ''Yes father, I'll go up there right away.'' Elisabeth said now feeling somewhat happy. She did not know why it was have to be on the third floor, but honestly she didn't care. She was starting to see the bright sides of this event. She could start on new. Get new friends. And, ohh yes, there would be boys. Something she had always wished there would be at Sankt Kristina. But then again, she had never really had many guy friends in her life. Only two to be exact;

Emil, who moved back to France after having lived in Denmark for three years.

And then Simon, who's parents just, literally moved every third month. But he wasn't very nice so, who cares?

But anyway, Elisabeth was still nervous. It was boys, how do boys behave? Simon was just plain rude and disgusting. Eating worms at the age of twelve, in front of a girl, and then, being the gross git he was, he offered Elisabeth some.

But Emil was sweet. Even if he was thirteen he still liked to make haircuts on Elisabeth hair. And they could also talk about boys together and stuff like that. But when Emil wanted to borrow a dress and some make-up from Elisabeth, he kind of freaked her out . . . He moved two weeks later.

Elisabeth knew that all boys weren't like that. Her father was certainly not.

And she had also heard her friends talk about boys. So she knew a little. She had also read the magazines and seen the couples on the street. It didn't seem that complicated. Right?

Elisabeth finally found her way to the third floor. She did not look at any other rooms than the one down the hall, past three doors and then to the right.

She stepped inside the room that now was hers.

It had a white stone floor and faintly baby blue walls; it also had a fireplace, a big queen sized bed and a couch. And it also had a door that lead right out to her personal bathroom – which she was not used to have – with a big hot tub and a huge mirror.

She also had an incredibly view – nonetheless, she had _not _thought that there would be such a view – Her room was laying perfectly with the view over the beach. Which her father, of course, had bought with the house. Well, not the entire beach, but he owned as far as you could see from where see stood.

She could _definitely_ get used to this.

Her things were brought to her room a few minutes after.

She started to unpack her things except the ones she had packed for Hogwarts. She started to put her memories, photos around her room. Her mothers picture at the night table like in her old room. She magically put her clothes into her closet. Well, she would have called it a small room if it weren't for all the shelves for her shoes and her clothes.

It was starting to feel like home.

She had somewhat managed to place her things around the room when a knock on the door interrupted her.

''You need to get ready, were going to diagonally to buy your new school robes an books and so on.'' Her father said.

''Oh of course. Ill be ready in a few minutes''

''Good, ill be waiting down at the fireplace. We're going to use the floo network.'' He said before turning around to exit Elisabeth's room.

Elisabeth took her stereo and put a CD in it while she found something else to wear. It would soon be evening so she wanted wear something nice that could keep her warm. But she was have to hurry. They only had two hours before most of the shops would close.

She pressed the play button and the music started to flew through her room.

Gwen Stefani – The Sweet escape

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

If I could escape

I would, but first of all let me say

I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way

Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor

It's your fault you didn't shut the refridgerator

Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape

And re-create a place as my own world

And I could be your favorite girl

Forever, perfectly together

Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet

I know I've been a real bad girl

I didn't mean for you to get hurt

Forever, we can make it better

Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet?

Sweet escape

(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)

You let me down

I'm at my lowest boiling point

Come help me out

I need to get me out of this joint

Come on, let's bounce

Counting on you to turn me around

Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground

So baby, times getting a little crazy

I've been getting a little lazy

Waiting for you to come save me

I can see that you're angry

By the way the you treat me

Hopefully you don't leave me

Want to take you with me

If I could escape

And re-create a place as my own world

And I could be your favorite girl

Forever, perfectly together

Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet

I know I've been a real bad girl

I didn't mean for you to get hurt

Forever, we can make it better

Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

Sweet escape

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

Whohoe, whihoo

If I could escape

Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor

It's your fault you didn't shut the refridgerator

Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape

And re-create a place in my own world

And I could be your favorite girl

Forever, perfectly together

Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet

I know I've been a real bad girl

I didn't mean for you to get hurt

Forever, we can make it better

Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

Sweet escape

(I know that some of the things that I write about or use (this song for example) did not existed in tom riddle her Elisabeth time, but I'm using it anyway)

Elisabeth had found some black jeans, a red t-shirt with a black butterfly on it and pair of red converse shoes. She had also found a long black jacket that showed her curves.

She turned of the stereo and went down to her father that was standing next to the fireplace.

''I will go first and then I'll wait for you at the bookstore, understood?''

''Yes father'' Elisabeth said. And what's all that about the understood thing?

John went into the big fireplace - in his study room – with some floo powder in his hands while yelling ''DIAGONALLY!'' And **PUFF** he was gone.

Elisabeth looked at the spot where she had seen a father stand a few seconds ago before taking some floo powder in her own hands.

She stepped inside the fireplace and yelled the exactly same words her father had just done. ''DIIAGONALLY!''


	4. No way in hell

You will lose everything

By Sofie Haugaard.

-

Chapter 4 – No way in hell.

---

A few seconds of swirling around Elisabeth stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by a store full of books, which she guessed would be the bookstore.

(_**surprise. -.-**_)

She saw her father standing a little nearby looking at some potion books. Elisabeth went over to him to hear what books she was going to find.

''Hello father, which books am I supposed have?''

''Well, here is your list of the supplies that you has to have. But if you find some other book that you want, then take them with you. Its always good to read.'' He said turning slightly away to look at some other books.

Elisabeth went trough some bookshelves but couldn't quite find the things that was written over the paper in her hand. When she had gone through six bookshelves she finally found her potion book, 'Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage.' It looked quite tough. She made a metal note to look trough some of the books when she got home. Two bookshelves to the left she found her herbology book; 'Flesh-Eating Trees of the World. And her Transfiguration book; Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. It didn't take her long to find her other schoolbooks. She also decided to buy 'Hogwarts: A History' now were she was going to attend the school she could at least learn a little about it first.

She also bought ' Jinxed for the Jinxed' and 'Right back at ya by August Winter' a book with jinxes and hexes. Maybe she'll need it, she thought.

She slowly walked over to father with the heavy books in her arms. Her father and her walked over to the desk to pay for all the books.

''That'll be 7 gallion's, 12 sickle's and 24 knuts, sir''

What!? Elisabeth thought, why the devil couldn't he just have asked for 23 gallion's and 2 sickles? Those booksellers are always have to make everything hard aren't they? And damn that was a lot of money.

After they had paid for the books they headed over to a 'school-robe-maker' or whatever you want to call it.

Elisabeth got a 'normal' robe made with the hogwarts crest on it, of course the crest would be re-placed with the house crest for that house she would be sorted into.

She also got some new writing supplies, cauldron and some ingredients for potion that they were have to buy themselves.

Ties and scarves would she first get when she got sorted into her house.

Finally after a few hours they were done and ready to go home.

Elisabeth's father decided that it'd be easier to apparate home, so that was what they did.

Elisabeth didn't really think that diagonally was all that exciting.

She was leaving in the morning for the hogwarts express, early, which didn't really fall in her taste.

It was now 2 hours since she had gotten home from diagonally and she had already packed her new things in her trunk, so there wasn't really that much to do.

She knew that she most likely should head of to bed but there was no way in hell that she could sleep right at that moment.

She was leaving for hogwarts _tomorrow_. And that just plain scared the shit out of her. New friends, new teachers, new halls? New everything.

All the thoughts were giving her a headache and her eyes slightly started to burn. After five minutes or so, she fell asleep.

''Miss! Miss! Wake up, wake up! You're going to be late! Please miss, wake up, Snowy, don't want to be slapped with the book again.''

What? Elisabeth thought as she faintly started to sit up. What the devil is she talking about? Late? Book? . . . LATE!

''SHIT! Snowy, what time is it? ''

''Its 10.11 miss''

''And what time am I supposed to be at platform 9 1/3?'' Elisabeth slightly panicked voice said while she was trying to put on some clothes.

''The hogwarts express leaves exactly at 11 am, miss'' Snowy's high pitched voice said.

''Okay snowy, thank you. Can you tell my father that I'll be downstairs in 10 min?''

''Off course miss, thank you miss'' Snowy happily said before disappearing.

She was leaving this morning and there were no way in hell that she would walk out that door without looking good. She wanted to make a good first impression.

'A dress' she thought. 'A dress is always good and I'm going to change into my school robe on the train, anyway.'

She walked over to her closet to look at some of the clothes that she would leave behind.

She found a black dress with two white flowers in the bottom. Now she was ready to have breakfast and leave for the train.

Elisabeth levitated her trunk down the stairs and leaved it in the hall so she could get some breakfast.

When she came into the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the table reading the prophet and drinking his coffee.

Elisabeth took a seat in front of her father.

''Good morning miss swan, what can I get for you today?'' One of the kitchen-house-elf's said.

''Oh, nothing today, Brumbasse.'' She said with a smile on her face. She couldn't get anything down, not now at least.

''You should eat something'' her father said, not looking away from his newspaper.

''I'm not hungry.'' Elisabeth responded.

''As you wish then. Go get your trunk, were leaving now''


	5. A Handsome Devil Too

You Will Lose Everything

By Sofie Haugaard.

-

Chapter five – A Handsome Devil Too.

---

''I'm truly sorry that I cant walk you to the train Elisabeth dear, but you must could understand that I have a very important job at the ministry. And I would rather-''

''It's okay, father. I can walk myself to the train. I'll see you in the holidays. . Good bye father.'' Elisabeth said cutting in before he could start his speech of why he couldn't be there . . . She had heard it before; she didn't need to hear it again.

''Yes, of course dear, the holidays. We will see each other there then. I'll write you as soon as possible.'' He said looking down at his watch.

''Of course you will father, like you _always _do.'' Elisabeth said putting a little pressure on _always._

Her father looked up at her with a rather skeptical look on his face. ''Look Elisabeth, I am trying as goo-''

''Look father, I only have 5 min before the train is going to leave. I'm really have to go now, good bye.'' She said, cutting in once again. As like before, she had heard it before; she did not need to hear it again neither did she want to hear it again.

As she pulled the trunk with her to platform 9-3/4 she couldn't stop herself from thinking if the muggles couldn't see the magical folks run through that same wall that she now was standing in front of.

Didn't the muggles have eyes? Couldn't they see the people running through the wall that they walked so briskly past? . . . Couldn't they see the magic?

She walked through the wall of platform 9-3/4 without any muggle casting one single glance at her.

As she came through the wall her ears was immediately greeted by the sound of hundred of students saying good bye to their families. She quickly found her way to the doors of the train and walked in. Many of the compartments was all ready taking and she didn't really wanted to just walk in and say ''Hello there, im the new student from Denmark. I don't know if any of you have heard of me yet, but here I am. So can I sit in this compartment?''.

Na ah, she was just going to find a carriage of her own. And if someone wanted to say something to her, then they were have to open their mouths first.

She finnaly found acompartment but on the way to it she couldn't stop herself from looking at some of the boys. There hadn't been any boys at Sankt Kristina. And some of them here were pretty hot. There had been this very blonde boy from Slytherin, his friends called him Lucius or something. And he was standing with this incredible handsome boy with black hair and dark eyes. He was a Slytherin too and a Head Boy. He didn't really say anything when he was standing with his friends and Lucius; as she now knew the blonde boys name was, neither did he say anything when she walked past then. The other boys, on the other hand, came out with the sounds of a ''Mmmm, look at that. That's what I'm talking about''

But this dark haired Slythering prefect didn't even cast her a glance. He was just looking at some random spot in the train, or maybe he was thinking. But what he was thinking _or _looking at, she did not know.

It didn't take that long to find a compartment. But when she did she took a seat at the window, so she would have a good look at the surroundings on the way to hogwarts.

The students were still saying their good byes with there family.

In about five minutes or so, the students were about to find their compartments and the train started to move.

She could hear the hogwarts students chat when they walked past the compartment, which she was seated in.

But suddenly the door was opened and a girl with red long hair, blue eyes, and an athletic figure stepped inside.

'' Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. Is it all right that I sit here? I think the other compartments are taken.''

''Sure, take a seat.'' Elisabeth said with a smile.

''I'm Rachel. Rachel Scott. A pleasure to meet you.'' Rachel said as she reached her hand out for Elisabeth to shake.

''I'm Elisabeth, Elisabeth Swan. A pleasure to meet you too.'' Elisabeth kindly answered.

''So, Elisabeth, I haven't seen you around her before. Are you new?'' Rachel asked.

''Yes. I have transferred from Sankt Kristina, in Denmark, to Hogwarts.''

''Ohh, you're Danish. Wauw. Do that means that you can speak Danish, right?''

''Hm, yeah, it does.'' Surprise Elisabeth thought.

''Cool, so how do you say; hello, my name is Rachel.''

'' Hej, mit navn er Rachel.'' Said Elisabeth in Danish.

''Ohh.'' Was all Rachel could say.

A few seconds of silence went by when Rachel suddenly said.

''Is it all right that some of my friends is going to sit here in this compartment with us?'' She asked.

''Yes of course its all right.''

''Good. I'll introduce you to them when they get here. I don't know where Anna, Catherine and Celina are. But I know that Emily is with Tom and the other prefects.'' Rachel said. ''They should be here soon. They are all very nice; Anna and Celina just have some small misunderstandings sometimes. Anna is the one with the attitude, Celina is the smart one that mostly get what she wants, Catherine is the quiet and shy one and Emily is somewhat of a flirt. But I think that she has a crush on Tom.''

''Who's Tom?'' Elisabeth asked.

''Tom Riddle is the slytherin head boy; there are two heads, Tom and Emily, Emiy is a Rawenclaw, and then there are 8 prefects, 2 prefects in each house. But, Tom has a very dark brown hair color, almost black. Dark eyes and he's a handsome devil to.'' Rachel said with smirk.

''Oh.'' Elisabeth said as a blush was creeping up her cheeks.

''But there's been rumors, you know.'' Rachel said.

''What kind of rumors?'' Elisabeth said. She had never really been that fond of gossip, but it never really hurts anyone . . . All right, so yes it does. But she just wanted to know it.

''Some says that he's the heir of Salazar Slytherin himself and that he speaks parselmouth. Some even say that he's an orphan.'' She said. ''But he has never really talked about his family.'' Rachel now said with a thinking look on her face.

''Oh god. That's terrible. So he doesn't have any parents. Poor guy.'' Elisabeth said, now feeling sorry for the boy.

''Oh don't you _ever_ let him hear you say that. He'll have a fit! Here in Slytherin we take personal status, money, very high. I mean, its more fun when you are with you _own_ kind, right?''

''Uhm, sure, of course.'' Elisabeth responded, only saying what she thought Rachel wanted to hear. Rachel looked at her a little suspiciously. Elisabeth guessed that she must have been thinking something like 'if she's poor, and she makes me poor by just talking to me, then I'll kill her in her sleep.''

But Elisabeth wasn't poor, but Rachel didn't know that.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again as the compartment door swung open.


	6. I’m rich and gorgeous

_**You Will Lose Everything**_

_**By Sofie Haugaard.**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter 6;**__** I'm rich and gorgeous.**_

_**probaply**_

_**---**_

_**Recap; **_''Oh dont you ever let him hear you say that. Hell have a fit! Here in Slytherin we take personal status, money, very high. I mean, its more fun when you are with you own kind, right?''

''Uhm, sure, of course.'' Elisabeth responded, only saying what she thought Rachel wanted to hear. Rachel looked at her a little suspiciously. Elisabeth guessed that she must have been thinking something like if shes poor, and she makes me poor by just talking to me, then Ill kill her in her sleep.  
But Elisabeth wasnt poor, but Rachel didnt know that. 

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again as the compartment door swung open.

**End of Recap.**

---

The compartment door flew aside and in came a pissed of looking brunette, followed by a by a blonde girl with the same expression.

''His name is Tommy, not Thomas. I thought you knew that Anna.'' Said the Blonde.

''It's Thomas, Celina, Thomas. And by the way, we can just ask Emily when she comes. I'm sure she knows. I mean, after all, she is Head Girl _and _she has a crush on him. So why don't you just admit it, _I'm _right'' Said the Brunette, Anna.

''It's _not _Thomas, it's Tommy. I mean, it' _so _obvious. Everyone calls him Tom, not Thom. Can't you see? _Tom_my, _Tom. _Not _Thom_as.'' Said Celina, in a _very _snobbish manner.

''That's it, I give up. Lets just wait for Emily, shall we not?'' was Anna's respond.

''Yeah, sure, whatever.''

''…Uhm, girls?'' Said Rachel, making it know that there were other people in the compartment than them.

''Ohh! Hey, Rachel, oh I've missed you!'' Said Anna getting up from the seat she had just taking, to hug her friend, giving Elisabeth a good chance to really see how she looked.

She was a brunette, her hair reached down jus below her shoulders, a wavy look to it. She had big brown eyes, she weren't that tall, and a bit chubby.

Celina, who had taken the seat to Elisabeth right, was a blonde, probably more dark-blonde, she had, gray-blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, average built, and around the same height as Anna.

Anna sat down again, after having hugged her friend hello, and looked at her like she had first seen her now. Celina on the other hand was busy pouting.

''Oh! I completely forgot! Forgive me. Anna, Celina, this is Elisabeth Swan, she's a transfer student from Denmark. Elisabeth, This is Anna Nord.'' She gestured her hand at Anna.

''Or better known as Anna Nerd.'' Said Anna with a Smile.

''And This is Celina Nigellus.'' Rachel said, this time with a hand gesture at Celina.

The blond quickly sobered from her pouting, and was know looking curiously at Elisabeth.

''So your Danish.'' She said. It was more a statement than a question. ''How do you say; I'm rich and gorgeous?''

''Oh, uhm, 'Jeg er rig og vidunderlig.'' Elisabeth politely said. This girl really was something.

''I have no idea what you just said.'' Responded the blonde. ''But I think it sounded cool.'' She then said with a smirk.

''Oh, well, thank you.'' Elisabeth answered shyly.

''So?'' Asked Anna. ''Do you know which house you'll be in? I'm a Rawenclav, so is Emily. And these two here,'' She gestured with her hands at Rachel and Celina. ''Are Slytherins. And absolutely gits if you ask me.'' She said with a smirk, earning her a playful slap on the arm by Rachel, and ''Psh.'' By Celina.

''Hehe, no not yet. When I get to the school I'm going to the headmaster's office, there I'll be sorted. It shouldn't take that long. After all, the headmaster is supposed to be at the feast right?'' Elisabeth answered.

''Yes, he's supposed to give the yearly Welcome Speech. Quite boring if you ask me.'' Answered Rachel with a wink.

The rest of the ride went quite fast now that Elisabeth had made some few friends. They talked, got changed, and talked again. And soon the train was at a halt.

They where to be transported to the castle by carriages pulled by invisible horses. But as they got to the carriages, Elisabeth, got quite fright.

''What the devil is that!?!'' Elisabeth squealed while pointing at the horse-like rotting creature with wings.

Celina was the first, and by far fastest to whirl around, face front to Elisabeth twisted in a fearful grimace. ''What is what!? Is it a spider?! GET IT OUT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!'' She screamed.

Anne was the first to reach an arm out to Celina to calm her down. ''There is no spider, Lina. Just calm down, Elisabeth didn't say anything about a spider. Just take it easy.'' Anne said in a calm voice. Celina instantly calmed down, putted an emotionless expression on her face and said. ''I don't need to calm down. I'm perfectly calm of you can't see that, Anne.'' And with that she stalked of and into a carriage.

''Oh, well, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean a spider. I was talking about those creatures that's pulling the carriages.'' Elisabeth said. She really hadn't meant a spider. _Well, that's something you can call_ _Arachnophobia, _she thought.

''Oh, don't be,'' Assured Anne. '' Celina has always had a bit fear of spiders. She'll get over it. But what do you been by 'those creatures pulling the carriages'?''

''The horse-like rotting creature with wings?'' Anne looked at her strangely, and Elisabeth could quite understand why, she thought it sounded weird herself. But surely Anne could see the creatures. Right?

''I don't know what you are talking about Elisabeth. The carriages are pulling themselves or by some sort of invisible horses as some like to say. But either way, there would be no way to see it. Are you sure it wasn't just Fane you saw? He could surely look like some kind of rotting horse. And the wings could just have been his ears?''

_What the? How ugly could this Fane boy be? _Elisabeth thought.

''No, I'm positive it wasn't a boy. And it's still standing there.'' She politely answered. It was there, she was sure of it.

''I'm sorry, Elisabeth. But I can't see it. Well, I'm just gonna go over to Lina, you and Rachel can just come when you're ready.'' And with that the brunette was walking towards a carriage with Celina seated inside it.

_This place is weird, _she thought, _I know there's something pulling those carriages. I can see it, damnit! Why can't the others?_

Elisabeth was pulled by her thoughts by Rachel, who as if by mind reading, answered her question.

''They can not see them, because they have not seen death.''

''Seen death?''

''Yes, those creatures are called Thestrals. Only those who have seen death can see them. People say that they are unlucky, a load of bull if you ask me.'' Rachel explained.

Now Elisabeth was curious. _Who had Rachel seen die?_ She couldn't just ask, could she? Wouldn't that be rude?

''Who have you seen die?'' _Damn my curiosity and me!_

''A lady in diagonally. My mother and I were buying my supplies for my third year when Grindelwald attacked. A woman was running, trying to get to safety. She was running past my mother and I, when she was hit by a green light. The killing curse. She was dead before she hid the ground.''

''I. . I'm sorry, that you were have to see that.'' Elisabeth said, and she meant it. It wasn't nice watching someone die.

''It's all right. I've gotten over it. What about you? Who did you see die?''

''My mother,'' answered Elisabeth. ''But I'll tell you the tale another day maybe, shall I not?'' Elisabeth was not completely over the incident. She wasn't ready to tell the tales of the dead, not yet.

''All right. You can just tell me when you're ready.'' Rachel said with a soft smile.

''Thank you.''

''So, what do you say?'' Rachel asked. '' Shall we leave for our destination?''

''Definitely. I can't wait to see Hogwarts.''

''Oh you'll love it!'' Rachel guaranteed.

And with that Elisabeth, Rachel, Anne and Celina was of for hogwarts to a year full new surprises. Elisabeth couldn't wait to found out what it would be.

---

_Authors Note; Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed! It's short yes I know, but I wanted to post it fast. I don't know when the chapter will be out, but I'll see when I can find the time._

_And thanks to '__Jahzara Ashford__' (from FF . Net) and to '__moonbeam6294__' (from Quizilla . Com) for your __rewievs_

_And to __Jahzara Ashford__ for your rewiev; Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens ;P_

_And to __moonbeam6294__; Thank you, the only reason I even started this story again is because of you. 3_

_Love,_

_Sofie Haugaard._


End file.
